Surat Cinta
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Sasuke menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna hijau didalam lokernya. Dia mengeluarkan isinya dan membacanya. Tak lama kemudian perlahan-lahan dia menitikkan air mata. Apa sebenarnya isi surat itu? Bad at summary. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :) Islamic Content.


**_Surat Cinta_**

 ** _Summary :_** Sasuke menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna hijau didalam lokernya. Dia mengeluarkan isi amplop itu dan membacanya kemudian perlahan-lahan menitikkan air mata. Apa sebenarnya isi surat itu? Fic Islami.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim. Fic Islami pertama di fandom Naruto. SKS alias sistem kebut sehari. Hehehe jadi mohon koreksi saya kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau yang lainnya :) Please no flame, don't like don't read. Feel free to critic and review. Jazakumullah khair :)

* * *

"Sasukeeeee! Kita ke masjid yuuuk!" seru Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan riang. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mendelik kearah Naruto yang bersikap sok akrab padanya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke sudah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada bocah pecicilan itu. "Dia terlalu berisik dan senang mencampuri urusan orang lain" itulah alasan yang dilontarkan Sasuke setiap kali orangtuanya menanyakan alasannya menghindari Naruto padahal mereka bertetangga.

"Mau apa ke masjid? Kan belum masuk waktu dzuhur!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada buku sains yang tengah ia baca. Naruto merengut karena Sasuke menolak ajakannya. "Memang apa sih yang kau baca?" lantas dia merebut buku yang sedang dibaca Sasuke tadi dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain berusaha menghindarkan tubuh tetangganya itu darinya.

"Ilmu Sains Modern?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau membaca buku serumit ini? Kita kan masih kelas tiga SMP!" lanjutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke merebut kembali bukunya dengan kasar dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Kalau dia tidak mau, tidak perlu memaksanya. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sudah pergi duluan tuh!" Choji mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauhi tempat duduk Sasuke kemudian mereka berdua pun menyusul teman-teman mereka ke masjid untuk menunaikan shalat _Dhuha_.

Naruto dan teman-temannya sudah biasa menjalankan shalat _Dhuha_ saat jam istirahat. Biasanya Sasuke sering ikut bersama mereka tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu sering menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk melaksanakan shalat _Dhuha_ berjamaah di masjid SMP Konoha. Alasannya sibuk mengerjakan tugas, sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS atau semacamnya lah.

"Mungkin dia memang sibuk. Dia kan ketua OSIS" ujar Shikamaru, murid paling santai di sekolah menanggapi gelagat aneh Sasuke dengan santai. Tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan alasan Sasuke meninggalkan rutinitas shalat _Dhuha_ yang biasanya selalu ia kerjakan.

"Yang penting dia tidak meninggalkan yang wajib, Naruto. Keimanan seseorang kan ada tingkatannya" Neji menambahkan saat ia teringat perkataan _Imam Syafi'i (ra)_ tentang tingkatan keimanan seseorang yang ia baca dari buku _fiqih_ beberapa waktu lalu.

"Neji benar. Percuma juga kita memaksanya. Pahala shalatnya malah hilang nanti" Shino tidak mau ketinggalan mengutarakan pendapatnya. Naruto memandang semua temannya saat mereka tengah beristirahat di teras masjid seusai shalat _Dhuha_. Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto juga sudah berteman dengan mereka sejak kecil dan rumah mereka cukup berdekatan. Begitulah kalau tinggal di desa kecil. Tumbuh bersama, bermain bersama, belajar bersama dan membuat keributan bersama-sama.

"Tapi tidak biasanya dia seperti itu! Dia bahkan tidak shalat _Maghrib_ dan _Isya'_ di masjid. Aku kan jadi khawatir padanya!" Naruto masih saja berpendapat kalau telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Semua temannya menghela napas. "Percuma ngomong sama anak ini kalau udah menyangkut Sasuke" batin Shikamaru. Sebagai tetangga dan teman dekat Sasuke, Naruto bisa dibilang bersikap sedikit berlebihan, begitulah menurut Shikamaru.

Naruto akan tetap berusaha mengajak Sasuke bermain bersama, berkumpul bersama di masjid meski adiknya Itachi itu berulangkali menolaknya dan memarahi Naruto yang selalu mengganggunya. Shikamaru dan Choji sudah sering menasehatinya untuk tidak terlalu memaksa Sasuke karena bisa jadi Sasuke malah akan membencinya nanti. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli.

"Aku ingin Sasuke juga bisa ikut bersenang-senang bersama kita! Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian!" begitulah alasan Naruto. Tidakkah dia menyadari kalau caranya bersenang-senang berbeda jauh dari caranya Sasuke bersenang-senang?

 ** _Sore harinya_**

Gema adzan _Maghrib_ sudah terdengar di semua penjuru desa Konoha. Begitu juga di rumah Sasuke yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari masjid terbesar di Konoha. Ayah dan kakaknya sudah bersiap berangkat ke masjid untuk menunaikan shalat _Maghrib_ berjamaah seprti biasa.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ke masjid?" tanya Itachi saat dia melihat adik kecilnya itu masih bergumul diatas tempat tidurnya, masih mengenakan baju rumahnya dan berkutat dengan kumpulan buku pelajarannya.

"Aku shalat di rumah saja, Kak. Aku punya banyak PR" jawab Sasuke datar. Itachi mengamati adiknya sejenak. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jarang shalat ke masjid dan dia tidak menyegerakan shalat seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Itachi mulai beranggapan kalau adiknya itu mulai memandang shalat hanya sebagai rutinitas saja, tak lebih.

Tapi Itachi merasa dirinya pun belum cukup baik shalatnya makanya dia cenderung membiarkan Sasuke, asalkan anak itu masih tetap menjalankan kewajibannya. Beruntung, keluarganya bukan termasuk keluarga yang sangat _strict_ dalam urusan agama. Kalau tidak, Itachi tidak mau membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan kakeknya kalau Sasuke bermalas-malasan seperti itu.

" _Assalammualaikum_. Eh? Sasuke tidak ikut shalat berjamaah lagi yaa?" kata Naruto yang berpapasan dengan Itachi saat hendak pergi ke masjid. Itachi menjawab salamnya, menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan bersama Naruto ke masjid.

"Haaaa~ ada apa dengannya yaa?! Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya jadi aneh" Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala seraya menatap kearah langit senja yang berwarna keemasan. Itachi menoleh kearah Naruto sekilas, anak itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto juga pasti menyadari perubahan Sasuke. Menurut Itachi, selain dia dan keluarganya, Naruto lah yang paling memahami Sasuke meski adiknya sering tidak mempedulikan Naruto.

"Cobalah lakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak ingin Sasuke terjerumus kedalam hal-hal yang buruk kan?!" Itachi sedikit mengompori Naruto. Dia tertawa dalam hati. Dia sedikit tertolong dengan sifat polos Naruto yang membuatnya mudah dikompori. Sudah seringkali Itachi memanipulasi Naruto untuk menyelesaikan semua urusannya yang bersangkutan dengan Sasuke. Bukan berarti hubungan persaudaraan antara dirinya dan adik semata wayangnya itu tidak baik. Hanya saja, Sasuke itu sangat keras kepala sedangkan Itachi tidak suka terlibat dengan masalah. Jadi, sebisa mungkin Itachi tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan Sasuke yang keras kepala.

"Benar juga sih! Eh? Tu-tunggu! Kenapa harus aku? Kau kan kakaknya!" rupanya Naruto sudah cukup pandai sekarang. Dia menyadari kalau Itachi sedang menghasutnya untuk membantu Sasuke.

"Tentu saja harus kau yang melakukannya. Sasuke hanya mau mendengarkanmu" Itachi berkilah. Padahal dia hanya tidak ingin terlibat. Naruto tampak tersipu. Itachi tertawa dalam hati karena berhasil menipu anak itu lagi. Dia sedikit merasa jahat sih tapi tak apalah, demi kebaikan Sasuke juga. Hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya.

"Haaaaa~ bilang saja kau tidak mau terlibat dengan Sasuke! Kau itu sama malasnya seperti Shikamaru!" anak bersurai oranye itu memoncongkan bibirnya, agak kesal karena lagi-lagi berhasil dimanipulasi oleh Itachi. Tapi kemudian dia berseru dengan semangat,

"Kau tenang saja, Kak Itachi! _Insya Allah_ , aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke jalan yang benar! Doakan aku saja yaa!" sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berlari menuju masjid meninggalkan Itachi.

"Jalannya jangan lama-lama Kak! Nanti gak sempat shalat _sunnah*_ loh!" Naruto berteriak mengingatkan Itachi. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kalau aku bisa selalu mengandalkanmu, Naruto" gumamnya pelan kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju masjid.

 ** _Keesokan harinya_**

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat ia menemukan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna hijau ketika ia membuka lokernya pagi itu. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, hanya bertuliskan "Untuk : Sasuke" yang diketik rapi. Sasuke sudah sering menerima surat seperti itu. Menjadi seorang ketua OSIS dan murid teladan di sekolah membuatnya dirinya cukup terkenal khususnya dikalangan murid perempuan.

Sasuke sudah hendak membuang surat itu ke tempat sampah. Tapi sebuah perasaan aneh menjalari tubuhnya seakan menahan tangannya untuk membuang atau merobek surat itu. "Perasaan apa ini?" pikirnya. Dia pun memandang surat itu sekali lagi. "Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika aku melihat isinya" katanya dalam hati. Dia pun memasukkan surat itu kedalam tasnya dan berniat akan membaca surat itu saat jam istirahat.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Sebagian murid sudah meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke kantin, sementara yang lain sudah mengeluarkan bento mereka dan berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Biasanya Naruto selalu mengajak Sasuke ke masjid saat jam istirahat, tapi hari itu Naruto bahkan tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke dan melewatinya begitu saja. "Tumben dia diam saja hari ini" batin Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu.

"Sasukeee~ mau makan bento bersama? Aku bawa banyak makanan loh hari ini" kata Sakura dengan riang saat gadis itu menghampiri bangku Sasuke.

"Tidak. Terima kasih" dia menjawab dengan sopan, menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Sakura. Sakura tampak kecewa tapi akhirnya gadis itu memilih membiarkan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu seperti Naruto. Sakura pun bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang berkumpul tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke lantas mengeluarkan amplop hijau yang ia temukan tadi pagi. Dia merobek tepi amplop itu dengan rapi, kemudian menarik secarik kertas yang ada didalamnya dan membacanya.

Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat. Bola matanya membesar, tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar saat membaca setiap kalimat didalam surat tersebut, menghayati maknanya sepenuh hati. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata sudah mengalir dikedua ujung matanya, perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. **"Yaa Allah. Yaa Allah. Yaa Allah"** hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

 **"** **Yaa Allah. Yaa Allah. Yaa Allah"** dadanya serasa sesak karena dia sudah tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Semakin dia menyebut nama Tuhannya, nama Penciptanya, dadanya semakin terasa sesak, dia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya, bersujud diatas sajadah, menuangkan semua penyesalannya, memohon ampunanNya, menyesali setiap langkah yang membuat dirinya menjauh dari Yang Menciptakannya, Yang Mengasihinya, Yang Menyayanginya.

 **"** **Yaa Allah. Yaa Allah. Yaa Allah**. Dosa apa yang sudah kuperbuat hingga bibir ini sangat susah menyebut namaMu?" Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya, dia pun lari keluar kelas menuju masjid, tidak menyadari semua orang yang menatapnya dengan heran

"Kau yakin rencanamu akan berhasil Naruto?" Shikamaru sedikit ragu. Rencana dan Naruto bukan kombinasi yang terlalu tepat, mengingat betapa ceroboh dan impulsifnya anak itu membuat Shikamaru merasa agak khawatir.

"Tenang saja! _Insya Allah_ akan berhasil" Naruto tertawa optimis.

"Urusan hati memang sepenuhnya kehendak **Allah Ta'ala** sih" Choji berkata dengan bijak sebelum membuka biscuit crackersnya.

"Hei! Tidak boleh makan di masjid!" Shikamaru mengingatkan. Choji nyengir polos kemudian memasukkan kembali biskuitnya kedalam saku. Mereka bertiga tengah duduk-duduk di dalam masjid sambil menunggu jam istirahat berakhir sambil sesekali membahas pelajaran hadits di majelis kemarin malam.

"Hei, lihat! Itu Sasuke!" ujar Choji sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang baru masuk dari pintu masjid sebelah barat. Sasuke berjalan menuju _shaf_ paling depan tepat dibelakang mimbar, kemudian menunaikan shalat _Dhuha_ sebanyak empat rakaat.

Gerakan shalatnya begitu indah dan teratur seolah dia menghayati setiap gerakan dan bacaan dalam shalatnya. Sasuke terlihat sangat _khusyu'_ bahkan baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke berdoa dan berdzikir lama sekali. Dia seakan sedang berdialog dengan Tuhannya. Mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya didepan satu-satunya Tuhan yang ia sembah, satu-satunya Tuhan yang menyayanginya, satu-satunya Tuhan yang mengetahui semua keadaannya.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke menoleh kearah teman-temannya yang sedang duduk disisi lain masjid, kemudian menghampiri mereka.

 _"_ _Assalammualaikum"_ Sasuke memberi salam sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat sangat teduh dan sejuk, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa tenang.

" _Waalaikumsalam_ " teman-temannya menjawab serentak. Semuanya tersenyum padanya, sangat senang karena akhirnya Sasuke melaksanakan shalat _Dhuha_ lagi.

"Tadi kau terlihat sangat _khusyu'_ , Sasuke. Bagi-bagi dong resepnya!" ujar Choji yang sering mengalami kesulitan untuk _khusyu'_ dalam shalat karena pikirannya selalu mengingat makanan. Sasuke tersenyum lirih, tapi dalam hati dia bersyukur karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa ketika shalat. **"Yaa Allah** , aku ingin berbagi kenikmatan ini pada teman-temanku" pintanya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Choji. Naruto dan Shikamaru mengambil posisi disamping Choji, penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut dan ikut membacanya,

 ** _Surat Cinta Tentang Shalat_**

 _Assalammualaikum, saudaraku_

 _Bila engkau anggap shalat hanya penggugur kewajiban, maka kau akan terburu-buru mengerjakannya. Bila engkau anggap shalat hanya sebuah kewajiban, maka kau tidak akan menikmati hadirnya_ _ **Allah**_ _saat kau mengerjakannya._

 _Anggaplah shalat itu sebagai pertemuan yang kau nanti dengan Tuhanmu. Anggaplah shalat itu sebagai cara yang terbaik bercerita denganNya. Anggaplah shalat itu sebagai kondisi terbaik berkeluh kesah padaNya._

 _Bayangkan ketika adzan berkumandang_ _ **, Allah**_ _memanggilmu dan mengajakmu untuk lebih dekat denganNya._

 _Bayangkan ketika kau "takbir"_ _ **Allah**_ _melihatmu, tersenyum untukmu, dan bangga terhadapmu._

 _Bayangkan ketika ruku',_ _ **Allah**_ _menopang badanmu hingga kau tidak terjatuh, hingga kau merasakan damai dalam sentuhanNya._

 _Bayangkan ketika sujud,_ _ **Allah**_ _mengelus kepalamu, lalu_ _ **Dia**_ _berbisik lembut dikedua telingamu,_ _ **"Aku mencintaimu, hambaKu"**_

 _Bayangkan ketika kau duduk diantara dua sujud,_ _ **Allah**_ _berdiri gagah didepanmu, dan mengatakan_ _ **"Aku tidak akan diam bila ada yang mengusikmu"**_

 _Bayangkan ketika kau salam,_ _ **Allah**_ _menjawabnya, kemudian kau seperti manusia berhati bersih setelah itu. Sungguh nikmat shalat yang kita lakukan :)_

Ketiga temannya tertegun ketika membaca surat itu.

"Huaaaaa~ aku jadi sedih membacanya" Choji tiba-tiba menangis. Naruto dan Shikamaru pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke membiarkan ketiga temannya terisak, meresapi setiap kalimat dalam surat itu yang membangkitkan kerinduan dan kecintaan pada Sang Khalik, Yang Maha Kuasa.

 _"_ _Alhamdulillah. Alhamdulillah. Alhamdulillah_ " Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur atas nikmat yang teramat besar ini. Dia berdoa bagi siapapun yang telah mengirimkan surat itu kepadanya, semoga Allah mengganjarnya dengan rahmat dan keberkahan yang sangat berlipat-lipat.

 _"_ _Ya Qariban, Ya Mujiban, Ya 'Aliman, Ya Sami'an. Qod tahaqqoqtu bi'ajzi wa khudlu'i wankisari._ Wahai yang Maha Dekat, wahai yang Maha Menjawab segala rintihan, wahai yang Maha Mengetahui, wahai yang Maha Mendengar. Sungguh aku telah benar-benar meyakini kelemahan dan ketidakmampuanku, kerendahan dan keluluhanku" Sasuke menyanyikan petikan _qasidah Qod Kafani_ dalam hati.

 **FIN**

"Hendaklah engkau beribadah kepada Allah seakan-akan engkau melihatNya, kalaupun engkau tidak melihatNya, sesungguhnya Allah melihatmu" [HR. Muslim no.8, petikan dari Hadits Jibril yang diriwayatkan Sayyidina Umar bin Khattab ra dan Abu Hurairah ra]

* * *

 **A/N** : *shalat sunnah yang dimaksud Naruto adalah shalat _tahiyattul masjid_ :) *ra/ radhiallahu anhu artinya semoga Allah ridha kepadanya. Biasanya digunakan ketika kita menyebut nama para sahabat Rasulullah SAW. Qasidah Qod Kafani I'lmu Robbi merupakan karya Al Imam Abdullah bin Alwi Al Haddad :)

 _Surat_ _Cinta Tentang Shalat (Refleksi Makna Shalat Kita)_ saya kutip dari Habib Muhammad Al Habsyi. Semoga Allah memberikan keberkahan kepada beliau dan kita semua. Aamiin. Dan semoga menjadi pembelajaran bagi kita semua. Aamiin Yaa Rabbal alaamin :)


End file.
